


Commission For Kibawolff

by delusionalintrospection



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Other, commission, flight rising - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalintrospection/pseuds/delusionalintrospection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flight Rising commission p1 of 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commission For Kibawolff

Twins- twins are special creatures that share a special bond, something no one else will ever or coul d ever understand. One such example is TejatProsterior and TejatPrior- two beautiful golden dragons that hatched from a single egg. Hides and feathers splashed with color and splotches of white, they are protective of each other while being the polar opposites of one another.  
She is a cooler, more aloof creature; but friendly enough, when spoken to. Reserved but kind, she will change her tune to shamelessly aggressive if you mess with her brother. While she and TejatPrior may not always see eye to eye, she is the only one allowed to give him a hard time or pick at him.  
TejatProsterior is the sort to struggle with showing affection, but when you have her love, she is ferocious about defending you- and you will find out when she leaps to Prior’s side. Intelligent and curious, she is fond of rebuilding skeletons of dragons and familiars, carefully and beautifully constructed replicas of creatures both familiar and foreign. Her brother will often help her find pieces she can’t find on her own, and she will let him keep any other scraps and branches that aren’t useful to her for his own projects. 

The pair are closer than even normal siblings- they often carry around a telescope to curl up and gaze at the stars together. Despite that, however, they seem to get along well enough with other dragons and the rest of the clan; he is more familiar and friendly then she, but once you get her to warm up to you, you will find a friendly and ferociously loyal friend. Even the biggest and cruelest of the dragons, Lacewing, seems fond of the two, and tolerates them, if nothing else. 

They are one of multiple sets of twins; and while the pair are searching for their place in their clan and life, Castor, one of their older brothers, will often advise them to watch the stars. Like the stars, there is a place for everyone. She is one easy to be proud of; they both are. Her mind is sharp and inquisitive, and her ability to create unparalleled and beautiful. She is, however, just a little on the high strung side, and if, for example, one were to find an unhatched egg, she would panic. She is not the most- nurturing of dragons. Kind hearted but gruff, she is better at building and creating then caring and affection. It's wondered if she will ever be a mother or how she will handle it when she does, but with her truly large heart and protective streak, it's likely that she will. She may be quiet and reserved, but it doesn't mean she cares any less. 

They live in a clan of twins; the family being slightly complex and more a surprise then you would imagine. Castor and Pollux, their aforementioned elder siblings, vanished before the pair were born. Wanting to fill the gap in their lives, the twins left seeking..something. What they found was, somehow, their own elder twin siblings. 

The chances of that were nearly impossible, but there they were; and within only a few days, they found themselves a new home and a new purpose. 

Nocturnal primarily, she often does her foraging and building in the dusk and night time hours. She isn't utterly alone in that; Castor tends to do so as well, and one or two other members of the clan, though there is an unspoken agreement that they keep away from her and let her forage while they do what they must on their own side. 

She is, of the pair, the quiet, aloof one that seems unfamiliar and unfreindly; but in truth, she is as kind and loving as her brother. Once you know her, you have a loyal and loving friend.


End file.
